


But I Ain't Gonna Crawl

by zzegnas



Series: Working For The Skin Trade [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, girl!Niall, paid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzegnas/pseuds/zzegnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall finally gets a date with Harry, and he's got a few things up his sleeve to make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Ain't Gonna Crawl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whataprettypity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataprettypity/gifts).



> _whataprettypity_ asked for an update with Niall/Harry and well, I can't resist :) I'd been planning on a Niall/Zayn as well, but I'll just add on when I need to with the others like I've done in the past, so consider this a semi-wip, but not...? (that made no sense at all, sorry)
> 
> Oh, and Niall's dress is based off of [this picture](http://www.stylishtrendy.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/victoria-secret-sundresses_6.jpg).
> 
> Title from '[Comin' Under Fire](http://youtu.be/JuCJ5nRP6d0)' by Def Leppard.

**Name:** Harry Styles  
 **Level** : Novice  
 **Price Per Day—Special Event** : $15,000  
  
*  
  
Yards and yards of tulle surround a lavish banquet hall of The Diedrich Hotel.  Every table is set with a vase of pink and yellow roses, littered with empty champagne flutes and half-filled cups of various drinks.  A newlywed couple and their families gather on the dance floor, mostly the numerous cousins of the groom, all dancing out of rhythm and off beat to the music of The Village People and other disco classics.  
  
In a far off corner near the bathrooms are Niall and Harry, doing their best to hide their semi-public foreplay.  Niall giggles uncontrollably as Harry kisses along the length of her neck, table cloth covering the hand between her legs.  “Harry, don’t you dare stop,” she sighs high-pitched, biting her lip to hold back a moan.  
  
“You sure your cousins can’t see us like this?” Harry asks, eyes shifting back and forth.  He’s cautious, but doesn’t seem the least bit worried if they get caught.  “You know, I’ve got a skeleton key to this place.  Any room you want, I can open it right up.”  
  
“Oh?  _Oh!_ ” she squeals, legs trembling from Harry’s thumb rubbing hard over her clit.  “And how did— _oh my god, right there, keep going_ —how’d you manage to do that?”  
  
“Had a date with the owner’s stepdaughter on her twenty-first birthday.  Real acrobatic, bent her body like I’d never—“ Harry stops, eyes widened at the group of girls in front of their table, and Niall’s mortified when he crooks his fingers inside of her.  “Well, hello, girls!  Who might you be?”  
  
Niall is suddenly very hyperaware of her movements, though she’s especially annoyed that her cousins are just _dying_ to meet her Very Cute Boyfriend (Whom They Don’t Know Is Actually An Escort).  She begrudgingly introduces them to Harry, who fawn over him, her thighs shaking when she’s close.  Soon she goes breathless, one hand in a fist over her mouth and the other gripping the edge of the table as she’s coming all over Harry’s fingers.  
  
“Damn it, Harry!” she shouts, accidentally startling everyone.  
  
“Jeez, Niall!  We just want to talk to your boyfriend, no need to hog him,” Siobhan, the oldest of the girls, sarcastically tells her.  
  
“Yeah, you big show off,” Harry grins, playing along.  
  
“Shut. Up.” Niall glares at him with hitched breaths, relieved when Harry’s hand is no longer between her legs.  “Girls, I’ll join you for some dancing later, okay?  You enjoy yourselves now.”  
  
They wave goodbye and scurry off to the bathroom, and Niall lays a hard smack to Harry’s shoulder.  “Ow!  Hey, you just damaged Breslin Agency merchandise, that'll cost you extra."  
  
“I can’t believe you did that in front of my cousins!” she smacks him again, trying not to laugh.  She reaches for her glass of champagne, hand still shaking when she takes a sip.  “Look what you’ve done, Harry.”  
  
“Worth it,” he flicks his tongue at her, wiping his fingers off with a clean napkin.  “You know, I’m not supposed to say this, but Liam and Ashton are supposed to be here, too.  The bridesmaids paid for a three hour gangbang.”  Niall chokes, spraying her drink everywhere.  Harry can't stop himself from laughing while he helps her clean up, and reaches into the pocket of his suit jacket, brandishing a silver key card with a grin.  “I’m still up for sneaking around if you are.”  
  
Niall looks around at the mostly filled dance floor, guests scattered throughout as they drink their never ending flutes of champagne.  She’s already had a dance with the groom, and she’s greeted her numerous aunts and uncles enough to know no one will notice she’s disappeared for a while.  
  
“Let’s get out of here.”  
  
—  
  
Harry knows his way around The Diedrich, running off to the old freight elevator in the south wing for the sole reason that it has zero cameras installed.  Niall’s cornered by Harry as soon as the elevator starts up, unable to stand upright when Harry’s hand makes its way up between her legs again.  She can’t stop herself from crying out, breathing erratically as Harry’s middle and ring fingers fuck her hard and fast.  
  
“I can’t—I can’t do it,” she whimpers, shutting her eyes, her slick cunt overstimulated.  “I can’t come, not like this.”  
  
“Yes you can, Miss Niall, I know you can,” Harry gently kisses her, fingers fucking even harder.  “Come for me again,” he pleads, despite Niall shaking her head.  “You’re so close, I know you are.”  
  
Niall lets out a whine and pushes Harry’s hand away.  She turns to face the wall of the elevator and holds onto the wooden railing above, her skirt flying upward from the rush of wind surrounding them.  At the right second, Harry picks up the flow of Niall’s polka dot dress, stretch and pulls her underwear aside, pressing himself against her before inserting his fingers inside of her again.  
  
Niall’s eyes are closed shut once more, but she’s not crying out, moaning instead when Harry’s free hand squeezes the underside of her breast.  Harry slinks his hand up towards her neck and tips her head back, sloppily kissing him until the elevator comes to an abrupt stop, the cab jerking upwards so hard that Harry’s fingers go deep enough for Niall to come one more time.  
  
“I knew you could do it,” Harry purrs, carefully holding a trembling Niall around her waist.  “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
  
“Never, you know that,” she whispers, slowly turning around.  Niall puts a hand to the back of Harry’s neck, bringing him in for a slow and heated kiss.  “Show me the best room,” she smiles against Harry’s lips, “show me what I’ve been missing.”  
  
—  
  
They’re in and out of the freight elevator in seconds, running down the empty hallway until they’re in front of a pair of double doors, painted white and gold.  Harry slides his card and turns the handle as soon as he hears a click, revealing a lavish suite.  Niall’s in awe of the room, taking in the sight of the balcony overlooking the mountainside.  
  
“All right, no one’s here.  We should be safe for a while,” Harry says, locking the doors.  He takes Niall’s hand, whisking her away to the bedroom, its decorations surprising both of them.  
  
The king-sized canopy bed is covered in pink and yellow rose petals, its curtains made of white tulle, tied around the bedposts.  Tea lights are placed around the room, still new and yet to be lit.  Harry lets go of Niall’s hand and she’s suddenly lifted off the ground, laughing in delight as he carries her towards the bed, letting her kick off her heels before gently laying her down in the middle.  
  
Niall barely has a second to position herself when suddenly her skirt is lifted up, caught off guard by Harry removing her underwear.  “What are you—“ Harry shushes her, his hands on her knees, spreading her legs open.  “Oh no, no not again— _Harry!  Fuckfuckfuck!_ ” she squeals, gripping the back of his head.  Harry’s tongue swirls around Niall’s cunt, fingers spreading open her folds to lick a stripe all the way up to her clit, flicking and sucking the way she likes.  
  
“God, you’re going to make me come again,” Niall’s free hand grips the bed sheets, crushing and bruising every rose petal she touches until she’s crying out Harry’s name and trembling all over.  Harry props himself up and lies above Niall, hands playing with her breasts.  
  
“Time out, I can’t keep up with you today,” she huffs, laughing when he kisses her.  
  
“Just making up for not being your date to that fancy gala.  Bressie knows how upset I was that I didn’t get to see you.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Zayn took good care of me.”  
  
Harry rolls his eyes, pretending to be jealous.  “Just 'cause he costs more," he snorts.  "But soon enough I'll be a Premium model!  And then I'll be Platinum, just like Zayn.”

"You know I can't afford you once you're Platinum, right?  It'd be a shame to take you out of my roster, you know."

Harry gives Niall's breasts a light squeeze, pursing his lips in contemplation.  "I'll figure something out," he smiles, "but for now, I'm yours until the end of the night."  
  
Harry rolls onto his back and Niall sits up on her knees, quickly unbuttoning his pants.  She makes no effort to be gentle, roughly tugging his boxer briefs down, immediately putting her mouth on him  “ _Fucking shit_ ,” he gasps, head tipping back into the bed.  Niall works a hand on the base of his cock, swirling her tongue around the tip and sinking back down, Harry’s hand on the back of her bobbing head until she comes up for air.  
  
Niall’s desperate for Harry to be inside of her, so she searches his jacket looking for a condom, still surprised whenever Harry brings more than she expects.  She tears one open and helps Harry roll it on, immediately straddling his waist, reaching around to position his cock into her, and sinks all the way down.  They both cry out, Harry’s fingers digging into Niall’s thighs, Niall squeezing her legs shut from the sensation.  She’s still sensitive after coming nearly three times in under half an hour, but she bears the ache knowing it'll pass, and slowly rocks her hips to get the sensation back until she's built up a rhythm with Harry.    
  
The muscles in Niall’s legs start to sting and they switch positions, Niall lying on her stomach, ass in the air while Harry removes his jacket and shirt, briefly teasing her cunt with the tip of his cock when he's in position.  Harry gathers her skirt in his hand and slowly sinks inside of her, his chest flush against her back, both of them moaning in unison.  Niall’s hands are gripping the edge of the mattress and Harry uses the tulle curtains hanging from the bedpost, using them as impromptu bondage to tie around her wrists.

"One more time," Harry growls in her ear, his one hand cupping her breast, the other slinking down to rub at her clit.

Niall holds her breath, her hands pulling the tulle curtains so hard she can hear them tearing at the seams.  "I’m—Harry, oh god—harder, fuck—“  A few more thrusts and Niall's legs are trembling under the weight of Harry, her orgasm muffled into the bed.

Harry unties her hands and she places one to the back of his head, his breath hot on her lips when they kiss.  "Your turn," she says, propping herself up.  Harry places a hands on Niall's hip, the other holding his cock until he's back inside of her, head buried in the crook of her neck.  Niall reaches around and sinks her nails into the back of Harry's thigh, making him shout in pain, fucking her even harder, hips stuttering when he finally comes.

They calm down from their high, lying on their backs as the sun begins to set in the distance.  "We better get out of here before we fall asleep," Harry laughs, jumping off the bed.  He helps Niall to her feet and fix themselves up as fast as they can, making sure they’re rid of the rose petals clinging to their clothes.  Niall feels a draft between her legs when she slips on her heels, finding Harry on his knees in front of her, dangling her sheer white lace thong over a finger.

"I was wondering why it felt a little cold," Niall jokes, careful she doesn't lose her step when Harry slips her underwear back on.  
  
Harry checks to make sure the coast is clear when they're about to leave.  A couple of voices are heard around the corner and they run out as fast as they can towards a different elevator, keeping it cool when two hotel maids pass them by.  Niall hears one of them say, _There, room 709 is the bridal suite, just make sure everything’s clean and in place,_ and she looks over her shoulder, gasping when one of them enters the same room she and Harry had just left.  
  
“ _You fucked me in the bridal suite!?_ ” Niall whisper-shouts, jaw dropping open, and Harry just grins.  “My cousin’s going to fuck his wife in there and you—“  
  
 _Oh no, the bed’s been ruined!  And—oh my goodness, are those condoms!?  It is!  What on earth!_  
  
Harry pulls Niall into the elevator as soon as it arrives, furiously pressing the button for the doors to close.  A maid runs out and catches sight of Niall with a hint of rage in her eyes, the elevator making its descent before she can get to them.  
  
“Jeez, that was a close one,” Niall says in relief, leaning back against the wall.  Harry corners her again, but she holds him off, wagging a finger in his face.  "Four times is enough."

“You loved it,” Harry kisses her sweetly.  "How about one more before we leave?"

Niall just grins.  "Easy, tiger.  We've got 'til midnight."


End file.
